<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>don't you forget about me by shudder</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25373935">don't you forget about me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/shudder/pseuds/shudder'>shudder</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Knitting (Anthropomorphic)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Healing, POV Second Person, Rescue</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:15:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>641</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25373935</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/shudder/pseuds/shudder</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A crochet hook saves a poor sweater</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Crochet Hook &amp; Unfinished Sweater</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Battleship 2020, Battleship 2020 - Red Team</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>don't you forget about me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/lirin/gifts">lirin</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>the title is only tangentially related. i just liked the vibe of that song for this little story</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>You’ve seen all sorts of projects in this state by now, but that never stops your heart from breaking for them. The sweater looks so hurt, the laddering in her stitches evident even from your position on the table. You don’t know how the knitter hasn’t noticed it by now; it’s been almost ten rows and each time he skips it, you internally cry a little. The sweater hasn’t seen you yet, but she seems crumpled in on herself, defeated. Like she thinks there’s no hope left for her. Maybe there isn’t, the universe only knows how many sweaters you’ve seen him abandon. That thought is too dark to even consider. To be stuck in a drawer, unfinished and in need of repair. Or worse, being taken apart, the yarn used for some other project. It’s horrible to think about, you wouldn’t wish it on anyone—least of all a sweater started with as much passion and love as you can tell he put into her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You’ve decided you’ve taken just about all you can bear, and finally, after one more skipped stitch, you take action. At the risk of your own life being forgotten, of being kicked under the couch and never found, you throw yourself off the table. The falling is fine, it’s not the first time you’ve been dropped (nor the last, you assume), and your shiny metal body is practically unbreakable. You have a slight ringing in your hook, but that fades as you assess your situation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Both the knitter and the sweater acknowledge your fall; him, with a turn of his head, and her with a slight spring and stretch of her knitted rows, both of them jostled from their thoughts at the sudden commotion. You try to call out to the sweater, let her know that help is on the way, but it's no use. Your voice is too small, even though the distance isn’t great. If only the knitter would look over. He would see you, pick you up. Your presence in his hands could finally make him stop to think about whether he needs you or not. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But that doesn’t happen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Instead, he continues knitting. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The sweater has noticed you, however. She’s more mindful of your presence, one of her bottom corners slides off the knitter’s lap toward you. You can hear her shouting something, but the distance is still too great, you can’t make out what she’s saying. Then she jumps from his hands.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s not a long drop from the chair to the floor, but you still have a gut wrenching moment where you fear the worst. But she seems fine, however, and when the knitter leans down to pick her up, mumbling something about being clumsy, he catches a glance at you. He makes a look along the lines of “If I’m down here, anyway, may as well,” and picks you up. Your rigid body gets dropped not-so-elegantly on the couch, right next to where he’s sitting, and he moves his attention back to the sweater.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This time, he inspects it. Admiring his handiwork, he finally spots the dropped stitch. It’s way down the project by now, and he shakes his head. Quickly, he knits the next row until the dropped stitch, and you get picked up to finally heal the poor sweater. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hi,” you say, looping the dropped stitch into your hook and starting to weave it up into the project.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hi,” she says back. “Thank you. That was really bothering me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It looked like it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before long, you have served your purpose, and are being set back down on the table. You’re done for now, but you make sure to keep watch for the future. The knitter is clumsy, and you want to be able to fix it sooner next time. There will, unfortunately, be a next time.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>